1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article data reading apparatus used for optically reading coded symbols attached to articles, being connected to an article sales registration data processing apparatus as a part of a checkout system at supermarkets or elsewhere.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there has been used at supermarkets or elsewhere an article data reading apparatus that inputs information pertaining to sale articles to an article sales registration data processing apparatus, for example a POS (Point of Sales) terminal, by optically reading a coded symbol as an article code, for example a barcode, attached to each of articles using a barcode scanner as a reading section in the data reading apparatus.
Such an article data reading apparatus is structured so that an operator operates the barcode scanner for reading the object. In general, on operating an article data reading apparatus at stores, a store clerk becomes an operator to operate the apparatus. Recently, however, there come up some apparatuses having an operating mode that permits changing of the operator from a store clerk to a customer or vice versa depending on hours of crowding at stores. In such a case, it is practiced that, for example, when a store is crowed with customers, a store clerk operates the apparatus; when a store is less crowded, a customer does it.
However, there is a problem in which, although such an article data reading apparatus is not difficult to operate for a store clerk who is accustomed to the apparatus and familiar to its operation, it is difficult for a customer who is not accustomed to the apparatus to operate it.